


Awakenings

by ddh1973



Series: Chickens Coming Home To Roost [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddh1973/pseuds/ddh1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward wakes up and isn't happy with Skye after finding out what happened to Simmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakenings

Skye stood watching through the window as Ward slept inside the med bay at the Playground. It had been offered to the Secret Warriors as a base until whatever that had been inside of Ward had been killed.

Hillary Ward was sitting at her brother’s bedside, her dark hair pulled into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck and the jacket to the dress suit she was wearing sitting on the back of the chair.

“We are getting ready to put him through the transition phase now,” Lincoln said, walking up to where she was standing. “You know that he can’t be tried for his past crimes. That has been a law among our people for centuries.”

“I know and it isn’t fair to the families of the people he killed. We also can’t allow him out there to use his power to hurt somebody. He is even more dangerous than he was before going through the mist.”

“What about your deal with her,” Lincoln inquired motioning towards Hillary.

“She wanted her brother back and I accomplished that. She just didn’t count on the fact that we can’t let him leave us until we know for sure that he has his power under control,” Skye commented.

Skye watched as Lincoln walked away before noticing Fitz standing back and watching Ward sleep and for the first time was unsure of what to say to her friend.

“You put Jemma in prison to protect me and I didn’t ask you to do that for me. I would have gone to prison for her.”

“Fitz, you and Jemma were the only two members of our team that the thought of you going to prison scared the hell out of me but I couldn’t stop it with her. There was too much evidence against her, you I could save and Hillary has made sure that Jemma is as safe as someone can be in prison. I wouldn’t want to take on her cellmate in a fight.”

Before Fitz could respond, Hillary stepped out into the hall and over to where Skye, Lincoln and Fitz were standing. “He won’t talk to me especially when he found out that Jemma Simmons is in prison. He is mad as hell at me for setting everything in motion. I just wanted answers into what happened to him after Tommy came to me and told me how Phil Coulson kidnapped him. Only to find out that Christian had been manipulating that boy for years. That his version of what happened is so far from the truth it isn’t even funny,” Hillary stated, tears falling from her dark eyes. “He wants me to get Dr. Simmons out of that prison or he is going to get her out of there himself.”

“Like hell he is.”

Everybody watched as Skye went into the hospital room and jumped back when the lamp on the table beside Grant’s bed burst into flames.

“He was fine when I left that room!”

“His power is tied into his emotions, Miss Ward. It seems Skye brings out some strong ones from him.”

Hillary and Fitz watched through the glass as Skye took a fire extinguisher to the lamp before glaring at a furious Grant Ward and both cringed at the vicious words they threw at each other.

“Shouldn’t we stop this?”

Both turned to face Lincoln, who had asked the question and all three of them were unsure of how to stop the blistering argument between the two Inhumans.

**Author's Note:**

> The next story will be the argument between Skye and Ward. What happens when Quake meets Fire?


End file.
